Forever
by Mimi1997
Summary: Bella is a time walker. Look at her with her love Edward, see her life.  She has always been a moving statue. What happens when your a statue that can move with time? But not enough to alter it?
1. Chapter 1

_Caminante del tiempo_ the Spanish called us. They were rare in my family and out of 10 other siblings; I was cursed with it, never moving always in the same frozen body with a beating heart. The power was a phenomenon, one that was genetic, but one none the less.

To have this gift, the gift to travel through time, was one of many men's dreams. But to me it was a curse.

The power had caused my body to freeze, a statue that never changed. Even the first time I time traveled I hated it. Why was I the one to receive such a horrid power? It wasn't a practical power you were only able to travel to the present date and a specific year. When the power made me bitter, my family had tried to help me but only one person knew what I was going through, my Aunt Linda.

She was the only one in years in my family, besides me, who had this gift. It always amazed me how hostile she was, until my power kicked in. Then I had to decide if I wanted to see my parents, my siblings, and my aunts and uncles die. Or to time travel away from my family, but get to visit them repeatedly in the year I left. It was enough to make anyone bitter.

I chose to leave, with Aunt Linda helping me adjust to my power. It was a rocky road to say the least for My Aunt. I was being a stubborn child when she tried to get me adjust, instead of the twenty year old I was. I didn't throw tantrums, but I was being childish and giving her the silent treatment suffering in my despair. Aunt Linda knew what I was going through and let me grieve. She helped deal with my grief, and was upbeat about most things.

Unless it concerned our family. She was bitter about not being able to spend more time with them. But who could blame her?

She taught me how to project a time portal. It took me three years to perfect the art of projecting, then two more to adjust to the changes that had happened when I visited other eras.

When Aunt Linda said I would be able to go back and visit our family. I was ecstatic, I hadn't seen them in five years, and I was sure that they were missing me. Then Aunt Linda told me the truth, they wouldn't have thought I had been gone five years, only two weeks at most if we returned in the same month we left.

When we visited my family, I found out it was true, they had thought we had been gone a week. We didn't lead them to believe otherwise. I started to wonder why we couldn't just bring them with us as we travelled through time. When I complained repeatedly about why we couldn't just bring the family with us, Aunt Linda snapped at me.

She began screaming, telling me that if I wanted to bring them and see them turn into dust before my eyes as time caught up with them. Be her guest. She was seething for two weeks after the event. I understood the reason behind rage, and I decided it was time to leave my aunt. She had taken care of me for five years; I owed her some time away from myself.

After I took off it was rare for me to make friends, the only friends I could truly make were other time walkers. That was by chance though, as cell phones didn't work if there were no satellites. It was also hard to reach some one when their phone didn't cover time travel.

Despair claimed me as a victim without someone to talk to. Then something had changed, when I met him, the person who became my light in a forever of darkness. Ovid was his name, the beginning of a list of his names.

Something I wasn't aware of then.

He was a warrior for the Romans, and each day I would meet him by the Camp as he practiced. No one knew of my existence in the camp but him. It was forbidden by society then but I wasn't from their time so it didn't matter to me.

I knew almost everything about him at the end of three months, and I fell in love, as did he. He taught me how to fight and he told me of how one day he wanted to settle down and have a family.

One I could give him the other I could not. By the fourth month Ovid had said he loved me and asked for my hand in marriage. I had accepted. I started making plans immediately, and then the second Punic war started.

When Ovid was drafted, I was sure he would come back, alive and healthy. Until the messenger came, saying that he had been killed. Death by an arrow in his chest, I cried for days after that. Then I fell into an abyss that was depression. Then a pattern started, I would meet a soul image of Ovid in another time, he would have another name, I would fall in love with him, we would plan to get married, then he would die.

Each time my heart was torn into pieces. It was as if god had destined me to love one person's soul who I could never have. Each era that I was in he found me like a moth to a flame. Each time I saw him I had to decide if I was going to leave him be, or watch him die because of me.

By the time I had made my choice it was already too late to choose "the right choice", I had already fallen and he had caught me. Each time I met him, I hoped that maybe we could be together. It made me blind by the inevitable at times, though it gave me hope when I saw him.

Maybe there was a chance that we could be together. Love had blinded me so much that once I tried to save him, to stop the cruel cycle. I didn't care about the consequences when I went back in time to save him. Until five days later when he was murdered.

The next time I saw him it was a normal day. I went into the coffee shop and sat down with my laptop in the back of the shops corner. The shop was a buzz of people walking in and out, trying to heat up from the cold winter weather outside.

I was busy writing a letter to my Aunt telling her all about my recent adventures. The word was used lightly in the context. I told her about my trip to Egypt, meeting Cleopatra, and meeting Howard Carter. The scraping as the chair across from me moved broke me from my thoughts.

"Can I sit here?" a man asked. He was about a foot taller than my five ft three. He was attractive, with brown eyes that sparkled. "Be my guest." I replied. I went back to writing my letter.

Howard Carter invited me to see king Tut tomb. It was beautiful Aunt Linda. I hope we can meet soon in another time. I'm in the year 2010 in Chicago, meet me soon, I'll only stay in till New Year's Day. Maybe we could celebrate my birthday with the family this year.

Love, Bella

"How are you today?" the man questioned.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I replied. I wasn't as interested in the conversation as I should have been as I put my laptop back in its case. Small talk bothered me, if I was being honest.

"I'm okay. I was supposed to be meeting my sister here but she had to work late tonight so I'm here by myself, alone." He glanced at me repeatedly as he spoke. He scanned my face to see if there was reaction, he looked disappointed when he came up with nothing.

"I'm sorry. But I have to be somewhere soon." I lied. I grabbed my things and started walking to the door. An arm grabbed wrist as I walked out and I shivered when I felt the cold weather hit me. "Can I at least know your name? I'm Edward." He smiled as he looked at me.

It gave me butterflies in my stomach. Why was he insisting to talk to me? Why was I letting him? "I'm Bella." I introduced myself. "Will you go on a date with me?" He asked abruptly. I stared at him in shock; he had known me for less than five minutes and he wanted to court me.

It was uncommon in my time and was even uncanny in this time. What was wrong with him? "I'm not really the dating type." I insisted. No need to get his hopes up, not to mention the terrible circumstances he would meet if he was Ovid's reincarnation.

"Then will you meet me here tomorrow?" he asked. Against my better judgment I agreed to. I met Edward at the coffee shop the next day, and the next and the next. Until it became routine to meet him there in the corner where we first met, it had become our spot.

At times though when we were talking, I would see Edward glance at me as if he was waiting. I suspected he was going to ask to court me again and I was right. Less than a month later he asked me out on a date. This time I accepted.

He took me out to a local diner. It was quaint and had a homey feel that most diners had lost, and I loved it. The date went better than I thought; he had made me laugh and made me feel like I was a princess at the ball.

I had found out that his favorite color was green, he liked swimming pools, and he was old fashioned. He had told me about his life and the things he wanted to do. He showed me his insecurities and his fears slowly, unknowingly.

At the end of the date, he didn't try to sneak a kiss like I thought he would, as most boys did in this time. He kissed the top of my nose, and it gave me butterflies in my stomach. It was ridiculous that I felt this way about a little kiss on the nose, but I liked it.

He took me to the top of the Willis tower for our second date, it was amazing. Even though I had been living in Chicago for three years, I never saw the sights. When Edward told me about his dream, to travel the world and see the sights, I found myself falling in love with him. We spent Christmas together.

I was sure Edward was Ovid, the reincarnation, but at this point I couldn't find it in myself to care, I was in love. The bond felt stronger than the other times, as if we would make it through.

Six months after we met, Edward asked me to meet his sister, Alice. She was Edward's only living relative since their parents had both died in the military and his Grandmother Meredith died of a heart attack last year.

He had found it very important for me to meet his family, even though he couldn't meet mine. When he asked me why, I tried to be as honest as possible. He wouldn't be able to meet them because they had passed away years ago.

About a century or two more than he would have anticipated, but it was true. I had visited my mother, slipping in the letter to Aunt Linda in the tree we used as a messenger. When I saw her I broke down crying and ran into her arms, it had been a three years since I had seen her and I had arrived just in time for the fourth of July.

My mother was puzzled to see me break down, because to her I had been gone two days. To me on the other hand it had literally been years. I had stayed two weeks, already marking down in my calendar when I could visit again. Edward believed I was on a business trip. I hated lying to him but it was necessary.

When I came back, Edward had asked me to move in with him. It had made my day, making me feel like I was on cloud nine. That's what Edward made me feel like, like I was normal, human. We had a mini birthday party I just moved in celebration. I gave a sketch pad to him for his birthday, I felt like it was a foolish present but he seemed content with it.

September was coming to an end, when one day I came home to find that, Edward had made dinner and the house was clean. It was a housewives dream, but to me it meant something was going on. At the end of the night Edward got down to one knee and proposed, it was crazy to say the least and unexpected. But I loved him.

That's when the love spell broke and the reminder of said…tendencies that got in the way. Fear that history would repeat itself had begun to make me jittery. I was becoming paranoid that Edward was next on deaths list. I was watching him closely now, and even though I was worried, I hadn't gone as far as to stalk him at his job.

But I was watching him; I had taken precautions so the chances of an accident wouldn't happen. The knives had been stuffed in the draws, bowling balls put up, and the car had been checked for anything wrong. Though I couldn't prevent everything from happening, I would prevent as much as possible.

Then the nightmares started all featuring Edward's past lives. More precisely his past lives deaths. Sometimes I had woken up in the middle of the night, shaking in fright that those deaths would happen again. When Edward had caught a cold, I became like a mother hen to him. Then he began complaining of chest pain, had a fever of one-oh-three, and began to heave heavily.

He was sick, and I began begging him to visit the doctor, but when he started to have hallucinations, calling me Alice, I had to call reinforcements. I called Alice as soon as I could after that, asking her to come down to our apartment. I told her Edward was sick and she needed to help me get him to the hospital.

I didn't waste time on telling her what was wrong; she could hear the alarm in my voice. As soon as she got there we dragged Edward to the car. She grabbed the ice pack from the refrigerator as we left out and began pressing it into his forehead.

She kept it on his forehead as we drove, talking rapidly to the hospital, telling them to prepare a stretcher. I wasn't paying attention to the traffic as we arrived to the hospital in record time. As soon as we had Edward in the door he was being taken from us and put into the stretcher. He was rushed into the emergency room, as doctors fluttered around him trying to figure out what was wrong.

Other patients had apparently had the same symptoms; there was chance that he wouldn't make it tonight. Alice and I sat down in the waiting room, anxious. A man finally came out after two hours, searching for us. He announced that Edward had the swine flu virus and if we had waited any longer, he wouldn't have made. Edward was unconscious for three days after that as they gave him the antibiotics through an IV. I had stayed with him the whole time waiting impatiently to see his brown eyes greet the world.

I wasn't ready to lose him, as if I would ever be. Alice had gone home by the second day, since they only allowed one overnight visitor. So it was just me and the nurses. He woke up on the fourth day, much to the doctors' surprise; he was delirious though as he examined the room. When his eyes found my, I smiled so brightly I was sure I looked like the sun. He seemed to recognize me as he searched my face. Though he couldn't talk yet, I was excited to see him awake.

He fell asleep promptly after that. A week later Edward had become completely conscious; he was talking to me and the nurses, and had enough energy to move about. The doctors seemed surprised that he had recovered so quickly, but I was too happy to care about that. By the end of the two weeks, Edward was ready to leave the hospital.

He had to be careful for the next five weeks, but he was good to go. As soon I heard the news, I was beaming with joy. The smile permanently etched into my face. Death hadn't taken him; in fact he had given him a second chance. He wasn't going to take Edward away from me this time.

The next five weeks were a breeze to me; I didn't mind taking care of Edward at all. I had taken the knives out of drawers and everything was back to normal, as normal as it could be. When he was back on his feet, it was January 22nd, three days away from my birthday. And he insisted that he get me a birthday present. He was going all the way to the suburbs to get the gift, saying that they had the perfect one.

On the day he left for the present, the sky was dark and cloudy, but he promised me he would be careful, he couldn't make the trip any other day or else they wouldn't hold it for him any longer. When the snow started to fall heavily I began calling his phone repeatedly, I came up with his voice mail. I turned on the news to see how bad the snow was. It was a snowstorm, the worst in years.

I started panicking then, pacing up and down the living room. After three hours, I was sure I was building a trench in the floor or at least leaving a dent, when the phone rang. I picked it up frantically, it was the hospital, and Edward had been in an accident. A car had hit him in a side collision. My blood had turned cold at the news, as I searched for the keys dotting down the information the woman was giving me.

I hopped in the car, rushing to the hospital as I called Alice on the phone. She picked up the phone and didn't get a word in as I hurriedly explained the situation and hang up.

By the time I reached the hospital, I was in tears, fearing the worse. My fears were confirmed when I went into the emergency room and asked the receptionist where Edward Cullen was. She threw me a look of pity as she searched the computer.

I broke down in tears as I heard her announce the news, Edward wasn't in the emergency room, he was in the morgue. I cried harder than I thought possible, tears running down my face and snot coming out my nose. I had thought death had given him a second chance at life, but he was just waiting for the right time. Waiting till my defense were down.

The next few days were a blur as I was encasing myself in a wall that could not be penetrated. Depression had begun to hit me harder than ever before. The funeral was a fuzzy memory. His friends and coworkers attended. I didn't remember meeting any of them, though I was sure I did.

Aunt Linda had showed up just in time for funeral, and was devastated when she found me curled in a ball in my apartment. I was shaking with grief, it consumed me completely.

Alice and Aunt Linda held me through the funeral; I was embarrassed that I couldn't comfort Alice back. She had just lost her brother and I my fiancé, we were losing the same person at this moment.

The only thing I remembered clearly from the funeral was the end. Aunt

Linda supporting me as I walked toward Edward's silver casket.

I leaned down and kissed his cold forehead, tears running down my face as I whispered, "Until we meet next time, Edward."

What if you had to give something up repeatedly?

True love in fact? I have to do it every time I meet him. This is my life, the life of Bella Swan. Waiting for my Romeo to appear again and getting my heart broken again. When will the cycle end?

**A/N **This is also on fiction press under the same username. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Not a second chapter.

Okay guys I just want to put this out there, this story is on fiction and I'm hoping to someday to extend this and get it published. Please don't steal my idea for this story, plot line, or anything else because I truly want to become an author one day and having this published. If you want to read the original story go here.

.com/s/2956878/1/ This is what stings though about this story. The contest that I entered, I lost it to a kid who wrote about her magic gloves that could change the sidewalk pink. :( I don't want to be a sore loser so bye. Review.


End file.
